<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jinxed by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465857">Jinxed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vignette, WTF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt gets a wolf smooch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jinxed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Fair warning I’ve only seen the show.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own The Witcher or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The single silver wolf following him through the woods isn’t enough of a threat to bother with, and Geralt’s on a mission—he’s already done his killing for the day. It’s time to head back to the tavern where the mark was set and collect the coin he’s owed. Stopping to bait the wolf to pounce would only slow him down. It’s kept far enough away that Roach doesn’t seem disturbed by it—she picks over the gnarled roots and scattered leaves with a pleasant sense of tranquility that Geralt tries to emulate. He’ll probably have to stop soon—it’s gotten dark enough that the starlight peaking through the foliage is the only way to see—and then he’ll have to deal with his stalker; he can’t have it attacking Roach in the middle of the night. Until then, he half hopes it’ll lose interest. </p><p>He reaches a shallow clearing, complete with a sliver of the nearby stream, and he knows it’s as good a place as any to halt. Roach neighs quietly and peers towards the water. With a little pat, Geralt sends her down to it. He can sense the wolf’s still there, and when he turns towards it, he realizes how much closer it’s gotten. Roach bends down to drink, blissfully unaware.</p><p>The wolf’s yellow eyes seem to gleam through the trees. Untrained human eyes would never see it, but Geralt’s do. He stands perfectly still, waiting on its next move, and slowly, it picks closer. </p><p>It squeezes through two trunks, one paw landing on the trampled grass of Geralt’s clearing, and Geralt’s hand goes right to his sword. He doesn’t get the chance to grip the hilt. The wolf lets out a pathetic whimper and folds back in on itself, cowering against the tree. </p><p>Geralt freezes. Wolves are intelligent, often cautious, but fierce—he’s never seen one <i>cry</i> on the prowl. In his peripherals, he notices Roach glancing over. Her tail flicks, and then she goes right back to drinking, as though a carnivorous predator isn’t <i>right there</i>. Geralt weighs that in his decision to withdraw his hand from his sword. </p><p>The wolf yelps hopefully and comes, ever so slowly, closer. Geralt doesn’t move, because when he does, the wolf tenses and stops. Then it gets an arm’s length away and sits down on its rump, staring up at him with big, baleful eyes. It’s the strangest wildlife encounter he’s ever had, which is saying something. </p><p>Because it seems to be waiting on him, Geralt kneels down to its level. It’s piqued his curiosity. He grunts, “I’m not going to kill you.” The wolf tilts its head as though it understands. </p><p>Then it gets back on all fours and bounds towards him like a new puppy pleased to have its master home. The wolf’s jaw opens wide, and Geralt lurches away on instinct, but there’s no need for that—its tongue bats the air where his chin used to be. Over its furry back, he can see its tail wagging frantically. It barks and tries to nuzzle his face again, but Geralt keeps that away. </p><p>He does put a hand on its head, at first pushing it away, and then stroking past its ears, because it croons at him and twists into his touch. Before he can help himself, Geralt finds himself <i>petting</i> it—it whines happily and actually rolls over onto its back, paws in the air. Geralt mutters, “I’m not going to scratch your belly.” The wolf pants expectantly anyway. Geralt’s nose wrinkles. He’s actually tempted. </p><p>He resists. The wolf seems to understand that and rolls back over so suddenly that Geralt doesn’t pull away in time—it smashes its muzzle into his face, its wet nose smacking his lips. </p><p>When it pulls back again, it’s not a wolf, but a <i>man</i>, a soft, pink, brown-haired bard with a familiar grin and absolutely no clothes. Sitting there naked, so close that he’s practically in Geralt’s lap, covered in muddy streaks and grass-burns, Jaskier sighs, “Ah, true love’s first kiss! Of course!”</p><p>Numbed by sheer surprise, Geralt mutters, “What the <i>fuck</i>.”</p><p>With a little shrug, Jaskier corrects, “Okay, well, technically she said <i>any</i> kiss would do, but that’s a fairly common curse-breaker, so of course I knew it would work. Naturally I tried with other wolves first, since I didn’t want to, you know, <i>die</i> trying to get near a human, but wolves are so <i>mean</i>! I do much better with human women, it seems.”</p><p>The mini-rant is enough to finally snap Geralt out of his shock. He shoves Jaskier away and climbs back up to his feet, making the mistake of glancing down in the process. His eyes quickly shoot to the heavens, but the damage is done. </p><p>Jaskier seems to realize the problem and asks, “Ah... you wouldn’t happen to have any spare clothes, would you?”</p><p>Roach whinnies as if to remind them that there’s an extra tunic in the bag strung across her back. Jaskier gets up, waddles over, and helps himself, while Geralt tries to forget that he just <i>pet</i> Jaskier and very much hopes Jaskier forgets it too.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d be so stingy with affection even towards animals, you know. I rather liked being stroked like that, but would it’ve killed you to rub my belly?”</p><p>Geralt grunts a warning. Jaskier reemerges in his view, safely draped in Geralt’s dirty tunic, which covers <i>just enough</i> for Geralt to look him in the eye. Hands on his hips, Jaskier hums, “Right, so what’s for dinner? I have the strangest craving for raw meat...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>